1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display frame structure and, more particularly, to the mounting arrangement of the base frame and the front cover of a display frame structure for LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
Following fast development of information technology, compact LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays) have been intensively used in computer to substitute for conventional bulky CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) monitors.
A regular LCD comprises a display panel mounted in between a base frame and a front cover, i.e., the display panel is mounted in the base frame and then the base frame is affixed to the front cover, keeping the display screen facing the front cover. According to conventional designs, a large number of screws are used to fasten the base frame to the front cover. Because the display panel is not directly affixed to the front cover, a gap may exist between the front cover and the display panel, and outside dust or water may pass through the gap to the inside of the display, thereby damaging the internal parts of the display. Further, using screws to affix the base frame to the front cover requires much labor and installation time, resulting in high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display frame structure mounting arrangement that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.